Esmer
Esmer is an inactive member on Mane Chat. Personality Esmer loves conflict and expressing their opinion even when it isn't warranted. They love to debate and love to bring attention to things that need to be criticized. Many like to believe that her having this trait means that she can't enjoy anything, but she has an interest in Final Fantasy, the Mother series, D&D and various MMO's. She enjoys role-playing and living in the world of fantasy where she can live her wildest dreams, which may or may not be fetish oriented. When she isn't talking about her love for lizards, eggs, vore and everything even slightly scalie she enjoys talking about her love for her boyfriend, Steve, putting him in front of any other priority due to how much she loves him. Esmer can be cocky at times, saying that she's the best at a game only to be disproved most of the time if not all the time. Not because she's bad per se, but just because for some reason someone else in the chat is better than them at the game of choice. It's worth noting that she doesn't get too frustrated over games, and she still keeps her playful nature even in competitive scenarios (But this doesn't mean she won't complain about game design when she gets the chance). Esmer at her more playful moments like to tease others and enjoys people teasing her back, her teasing may include calling you "Goblin" or a "Coward". Even when she causes offense to others she perceives it as just her playing around and having discussion, often not realizing if she accidentally hurt someone's feeling or frustrated them more than she should have. She sees most people in chat as her friend and doesn't hold many grudges. Her talents include drawing, and programming as she loves drawing her OC Shikiso, a Kobold representation of herself. She uses her skills of drawing to draw lots of niche fetish porn for herself as well because why not. SCP Section-M Esmer is reffered to as a Kobold Egg labelled SCP-88-M, who eventually named herself Bitch Melon. She is one of Charles' first allies as she can commune to Charles via telekinetic powers that act as a parallel to Terezi's Lusus, Dragon Mom. She is carried most of the time in Charles' inventory and becomes a very useful asset after Charles' loses his hearing, as she uses her powers as a proxy between Charles and Penga so that they have an easier time talking to each other. She can also communicate with most entities as seen by her interactions with Atroe, despite her being a ghost the two could still commune. Her goal is to eventually hatch via being put inside of another creature which would also lead to her death upon birth, a reference to Esmer's love for vore and love for dying. Bitch Melon eventually helps defeat SCP-04-M by causing him to see English text with her powers. She's soon elevated to the surface only to be presumably killed by Will's orders. SCP-88-M's number is a reference to "Vore Day" which happens on the 8th of August, 8/8. Quotes * "Eat shit and die" * "Coward" * "Goblin" * "Cease" Category:People Category:Artists Category:Programmer